Modern software development is evolving away from the client-server model toward network-based processing systems that provide access to data and services via the Internet or other networks. In contrast to traditional systems that host networked applications on dedicated server hardware, a “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” supplied by an infrastructure provider. The infrastructure provider typically abstracts the underlying hardware and other resources used to deliver a customer-developed application so that the customer no longer needs to operate and support dedicated server hardware.
The cloud computing model can often provide substantial cost savings to the customer over the life of the application because the customer no longer needs to provide dedicated network infrastructure, electrical and temperature controls, physical security and other logistics in support of dedicated server hardware.
Multi-tenant cloud-based architectures have been developed to improve collaboration, integration, and community-based cooperation between customer tenants without sacrificing data security. Generally speaking, multi-tenancy refers to a system wherein a single hardware and software platform simultaneously supports multiple user groups (also referred to as “organizations” or “tenants”) from a common data store. The multi-tenant design provides a number of advantages over conventional server virtualization systems. First, the multi-tenant platform operator can often make improvements to the platform based upon collective information from the entire tenant community.
Additionally, because all users in the multi-tenant environment execute applications within a common processing space, it is relatively easy to grant or deny access to specific sets of data for any user within the multi-tenant platform, thereby improving collaboration and integration between applications and the data managed by the various applications. The multi-tenant architecture therefore allows convenient and cost effective sharing of similar application features between multiple sets of users.
In a multi-tenant environment, each tenant may define custom fields on standard or custom objects. It is often appropriate to encrypt the data and, hence, the encryption key for these custom fields should be protected and securely stored. In addition, depending on the data type, the custom fields may be subject to additional security policies such as The Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCI-DSS). Moreover, some security policies require periodic rotation and re-encryption with an updated key.
Managing the creation, storage, and retrieval of encrypted data and their associated encryption and decryption keys, particularly in the context of key splitting and key rotation schemes, presents unique and complex challenges in a multi-tenant environment.